


Попробовать на вкус

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 2 Mini G-PG13 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Удивительно, насколько встреча с новым психиатром похожа на свидание вслепую.





	Попробовать на вкус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680610) by [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/pseuds/kmo). 



Ганнибал как раз собирался распробовать десерт, смакуя оттененный его сладостью пряный привкус бренди, когда впервые услышал ее имя. Он наслаждался вкуснейшей едой в доме Чарлза и Вивиан Ламбертов. Чарлз, как и сам Ганнибал, был весьма уважаемым психиатром, а его жена — талантливым нейрохирургом. Они знали друг друга еще с медицинского колледжа. Если бы Ганнибал из тех, кому нужны друзья, Чарлз был бы одним из них.

— Вы очень задумчивы, Ганнибал. Чем же заняты ваши мысли? — спросил Чарлз.

— Размышляю, не попросить ли мне вас об одолжении. 

Губы Чарлза тронула легкая улыбка, типичная для всех американских якобы аристократов. 

— Чем могу быть полезен?

Ганнибал сделал глоток бренди. Нет, он вовсе не нервничал, просто был немного неуверен. 

— Вы знаете, я очень высоко ценю ваше мнение, будь то профессиональное или личное. Я размышляю над возможностью возобновления сеансов психотерапии и подумал, что, возможно, вы сможете кого-то посоветовать?

— Вы ведь ходили к Энгельману, не так ли? Он ужасно с вами обошелся, внезапно уехал в Буэнос-Айрес, не удосужившись даже предупредить. Да это просто преступление, — откликнулась Вивиан.

— И правда, ужасно. 

Доктор Энгельман, его бывший врач-психиатр, на самом деле не сбежал в Аргентину со своей секретаршей, как подозревали многие. Машину доктора нашли на парковке международного аэропорта Даллеса. А его язык и мозг заняли свое законное место в кладовой Ганнибала, где пользы от них было куда больше, чем на многочисленных утомительных сеансах психотерапии.

Чарлз задумчиво повернулся к Ганнибалу. 

— У него должна быть степень доктора наук или достаточно и кандидата? Может быть, у вас есть еще какие-то предпочтения?

— Я бы предпочел кого-то, кто равен мне, если это возможно. А что касается методов, полагаю, мне бы понравился кто-то, не слишком сосредоточенный на одном методе. Кто-то, открытый для новых, нетрадиционных методов лечения.

— То есть это должен быть человек, похожий на вас, — попыталась уколоть его Вивиан.

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — усмехнулся Ганнибал.

— Знаете ли, немного осталось психиатров, предпочитающих разговоры на кушетке бланку с рецептом, — Чарльз погладил светлую бороду и нахмурился. — Что насчет Бертрана Штайнхардта?

— Слишком большой приверженец Фрейда. Может быть, Коллингсворт? — вмешалась Вивиан.

— Она сказала, что уходит на пенсию.

— Синг?

— Слишком скучный. Хм-м, а как насчет доктора Эндрюс?

— У Глории характер как у воспитательницы в детском саду. Ганнибал просто съест ее, — ответила Вивиан.

Ганнибал спрятал улыбку за белоснежной салфеткой.

Чарлз выглядел погруженным в раздумья, когда мечтательное выражение появилось в его глазах. Легкий румянец проявился на его бледном лице. 

— Беделия дю Морье! — воскликнул он.

Вивиан сощурилась. 

— Даже не знаю. Что вы думаете о прекрасных блондинках в духе Хичкока, Ганнибал?

— Я вас не совсем понимаю. 

— Забудьте, — Чарльз обменялся слегка раздраженным взглядом со своей женой. — Беделия специализируется на работе с людьми, пережившими утрату и моральную травму. Она потрясающа, элегантна... И, насколько я осведомлен, в прошлом году она почти выиграла премию фонда МакАртура за свою работу с вдовами погибших одиннадцатого сентября. Несколько лет она преподавала в университете Хопкинса, но сейчас в основном сосредоточена на своих исследованиях и психологической практике.

— Не думаю, что встречал ее прежде, — их речи явно пробудили любопытство Ганнибала.

— Это потому, что она асоциальная, — сказала Вивиан.

— Скорее — необщительная, — поправил Чарлз.

Вивиан почти злобно пригубила свой бренди. 

— Вы, мужчины, все одинаковые. Шелковая блузка, мелькнувшая в разрезе юбки ножка, и вот она уже необщительная и таинственная, а не просто не умеет бывать в обществе. Ты не можешь быть почти МакАртуром, Чарлз, ты либо заслужил премию, либо нет. Она ее не заслужила.

Ганнибал удивился откровенной ревности Вивиан к его потенциальному будущему психиатру. Ее речь граничила с грубостью, и Ганнибалу пришлось напомнить себе, что ум Вивиан все еще полезнее для научных исследований, нежели пассированный в масле с чесноком за накрытым столом.

Чарлз проигнорировал реплику жены. 

— К черту возражения, Вивиан! Думаю, вы с доктором дю Морье поладите. Дать вам ее контакты? Где-то тут у меня было записано. 

Женщина, которая может заставить Чарлза восхищаться, а в Вивиан породить ревность и профессиональную зависть, подойдет идеально. 

— Да, пожалуйста.

***

Ганнибал почувствовал странную дрожь предвкушения, когда он последовал за доктором дю Морье в ее дом. Убранство в стиле середины прошлого века в современной обработке едва не натолкнуло его на мысль, что совет Чарлза был ошибкой. Ганнибал просто не мог довериться кому-то, чьи вкусы столь резко отличаются от его собственных. Но он вспомнил вежливый тон этой женщины, когда они говорили по телефону, и ее многочисленные статьи о психозах. Читая ее работы, можно было подумать, что она — гениальный психиатр, и Ганнибалу не терпелось узнать, так ли это на самом деле.

Мягкая элегантность ее платья и безукоризненный декор ее дома уверили Ганнибала в том, что Чарлз был прав. Очень странно, но встреча с новым психиатром чем-то похожа на свидание вслепую. Когда они дошли до скрытой в недрах дома гостиной, где доктор дю Морье принимала пациентов, он спросил: 

— Где я могу сесть?

— Присаживайтесь там, где вам будет удобно.

Он посмотрел на убранство комнаты взглядом художника и выбрал стул с видом на большие окна от пола до потолка. Доктор дю Морье села напротив, и он был вознагражден лучом солнечного света, струившегося сзади и освещавшим ее лицо, словно это был лик «Венеры» Боттичелли.

— Думаю, нам следует начать с самого очевидного вопроса — зачем вам психотерапия? — спросила она низким, спокойным голосом.

— Хотел бы узнать себя. Разве этого недостаточно?

Если она и была удивлена его ответом, то не показала этого. 

— Считаете, что знаете себя недостаточно хорошо? 

— Мы — люди и находимся в состоянии непрерывного обновления и всевозможных изменений. Клетки нашего тела обновляются до самой смерти. Каждое новое знакомство, каждый новый опыт меняют нас. 

Она поджала губы, задумавшись, потом произнесла: 

— Я готова согласиться с вами, хотя некоторые могут сказать, что наша сущность остается неизменной, в особенности после того, как мы достигли зрелости. Расскажите поподробнее об изменениях, которые вы ощущаете...

Час пролетел незаметно. Беседа с ней была как элегантное pas de deux, словно фехтование с призраком. Она была спокойна, изящна и неуловима и не уступала ему ни в чем. Она не попалась ни в одну из разговорных ловушек Ганнибала, и в ней не было той показной напыщенности, что он так часто замечал у некоторых психиатров. При этом она не готова была согласиться с каждым его словом, как это делали другие доктора, считая, что это именно то, что нужно пациенту. Находясь рядом с ней, Ганнибал чувствовал, словно скользит в ванную, наполненную водой, идеально соответствующей температуре тела. Прямо как в сказке, доктор дю Морье была ни тепла, ни холодна, ни слишком груба, ни слишком мягка. Именно то, что ему было нужно.

На его взгляд, слишком скоро доктор дю Морье посмотрела на свои часы филигранной работы и заявила, что они смогут продолжить свой разговор на следующей неделе.

— Беделия дю Морье, — произнес он, тщательно выговаривая, словно смакуя каждый слог. — Ваше имя на вкус, словно засахаренные фиалки или ледяное вино. Вы совсем не такая, какой я ожидал вас увидеть.

— Приму это за комплимент, — невозмутимо ответила она.

— А что бы вы сказали обо мне? С каким вкусом у вас ассоциируется мое имя?

Она заколебалась: 

— Я не могу...

— Вы должны открыть мне эту тайну, — упрашивал Ганнибал. — Удивите меня. 

На мгновение он был уверен, что она откажется играть с ним в эту игру. Но, к его удивлению, она закрыла глаза, и легкая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. Когда она начала говорить, улыбка исчезла. 

— Мясо какого-то неведомого зверя, — произнесла она, словно диагноз.

Ганнибал одобрительно кивнул, уже зная, что никогда не отпустит ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 — "Попробовать на вкус"


End file.
